


Snow Storm

by JCo_77



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Car Sex, Dom Mark Fischbach, Don't Try This At Home, Ethan cries during sex, Kinda, M/M, Road Head, Snow Storms, Sub Ethan Nestor, This is based in Ohio, Top Mark Fischbach, You can't tell me differently, but close, not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCo_77/pseuds/JCo_77
Summary: Ethan rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, and shifted slightly. He laid so his back was against Mark's chest, and leaned his head back onto his shoulder. His hands were twitching slightly. He wouldn't last much longer without something to stimulate his brain. "I need something to distract me.""Like what?" Mark's fingers found their way into the boy's hair."Anything, I'm so bored. And cold. I need something to warm me up, and keep me busy."He could feel the soft rumble of chuckle erupt from his lover's chest."Well, I certainly have some ideas."*****Let me know if you have any future requests!!
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Snow Storm

Ethan was extremely nervous to be meeting Mark's family. 

Granted, he had met his mom before, and she liked him, but this was the first year Mark brought him home for the holidays. When they told the internet that they were officially together, it spread like wildfire, and everyone knew. There was some hate, there always is, but their relationship was going strong. They were happy, and in love. 

But still, Ethan was surprised when Mark asked him to come home for Christmas with him. Of course, Ethan said yes, although he was very nervous. He spent days choosing what clothes he should bring, and literally practiced in the mirror what he would say if they asked common questions.

And as it turned out, just like Mark predicted, they had an amazing time with his family. They drank some wine and watched stupid romance movies and shared presents, and when others weren't looking, small kisses as well. They agreed to keep the PDA to a minimum, which was okay at first, but after a whole week, they were both pretty desperate. 

At the end of their trip, they loaded up Mark's rental car, and drove to the airport a few hours away. It was snowing pretty bad, but they both grew up in a cold climate, so they weren't worried. The road was still playing Christmas songs, and the heat was on full blast. Mark was driving, and Ethan was on his phone, replying to some tweets he hadn't been able to check during his vacation. Their arms were resting on the console, fingers entwined. 

"Ya know, people were actually worried about us being in the snow," Ethan chuckled, breaking the silence between them. "I don't think they understand where we came from." 

Mark squeezed his hand softly. "Maybe next year you should take me to Maine, really freak people out." 

"Like, half of this country gets snow. I don't understand why everyone is so worried about it." 

"I mean, I can kinda understand. If the snow gets bad, it can be dangerous." 

"Yeah, but you're an awesome driver, so we're safe." Ethan noticed that the sun was starting to set, so taking advantage of the good lighting, he opened the camera app and leaned closer to Mark, his eyes closed and a big grin on his face. Mark had just pulled up to a stoplight, so he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ethan's cheek, just as he took the photo. 

"Awe, that looks so cute. That's going on Twitter." Mark laughed and kept driving. 

After several more minutes, Ethan had gotten bored with his phone, and was relaxing in his seat. There was barely any light left out, and there was no one else on the long stretch of road they were on. The snow was starting to come down harder. His ADHD was starting to kick in, and all of his toys were in his bag in the trunk. 

"How much longer until we're at the airport?" he practically whined, his lips forming a perfect pout. 

"Probably another 45 minutes, Eth. Do you have to pee?" he asked, concerned, noticing that the younger boy was squirming in his seat. 

"No, I'm just getting bored," he huffed, bringing his knees up to sit cross-legged in his seat. 

"Where are your toys?" 

"in the trunk. I didn't think to pull them out before we left." 

"What about your phone? Don't you have games?" 

"I'm bored of them, Mark." His voice came out in a very pitiful whine. Mark chuckled at him. 

"Less than an hour baby. You can make it," he offered with a smile, letting go of his hand to place his own on his inner thigh. Ethan rested his hand over Mark's, doing his absolute best to focus on the music, and not wiggling around like an impatient child. The snow was coming down hard and fast, and there no light on this road, so it was getting very hard to see. Mark slowed down a little bit more, trying to not slide on the ice, even though he couldn't see it. 

"Damn, this is quite a storm," the elder commented, putting both hands on the wheel so he could lean forward, trying to see a bit more. "I think I might have to pull over and wait this out. 

"No, babe, I'm already bored. There's only like, a half hour left. We can totally make it." 

Mark sighed and leaned back. He didn't exactly want to keep going, but he didn't want to cause Ethan any stress, so he would try to work it out. He slowed down quite a bit more. They were able to make it another ten minutes, before suddenly, the wheel jerked. They had hit a thick patch of ice. Mark instinctively put on hand out to stop Ethan from flying forward, and began to pump his brakes, hoping they would come to a stop. Luckily, after a few long seconds, they had gotten off the patch of ice, and came to a full stop in the middle of the road. They were both panting just a bit from panic. 

"Ethan, you okay?" he asked, looking over at him worriedly, checking him over for damage. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Are you hurt?" he asked, equally as concerned. 

"No, no, I'm okay." Things were silent for a while, both of them trying to calm their racing hearts. "Okay, I really think we should pull over Ethan." 

There was nothing Ethan could do but nod. 

Very, very slowly, Mark pulled the car to the side of the road. It was pitch black, the only visible thing was the snow already starting to pile up on the windshield. Now that they weren't moving, the men began to calm their racing hearts. 

"I don't think I've ever been so scared," Mark sighed, letting his head fall back against the headrest with a small 'thud'. 

"That was terrifying," Ethan responded. 

There was a moment of silence. 

"Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while. This storm doesn't look like it's gonna let up soon," Mark mumbled, looking out of his window at the storm. It was still coming down insanely fast. They would be lucky if they weren't snowed in on the side of the road. 

Ethan groaned. He was already bored as it was, how the hell would he last if they had to sit there for another few hours? However, for Mark's sake, he decided to try to find something to occupy his mind. He reached out and turned the radio up, a very slow Christmas song filling the car. "At least we have good music, right?" he offered, taking his seatbelt off to get more comfortable. And, because life is cruel, there was a beeping sound, and the gas light came on. If they kept the car running as they waited, they would run out of gas, and never make it to the airport. 

Mark gave his boyfriend a sympathetic look, knowing that this would be absolute torture for him. "I have to turn the car off," he mumbled, reaching for his keys. For Ethan, everything happened in slow motion. The key turned, and all the lights on the dashboard went out. The music stopped, as did the heat. 

"Oh my god, this is gonna be awful," the younger boy whined. 

"I know, but I have a blanket in the backseat. We can cuddle up and talk for a while?"

"Mark, I love you, but this is gonna be awful," he mumbled in return.

"I know, but at least we're together," the elder replied, already reaching in the back seat for the blanket. He pushed the console up, and opened his arms for Ethan, who immediately crawled into his embrace. Mark laid the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist, allowing him to lay his head on his chest. "I love you, baby." 

"I love you too, Mark," he hummed, closing his eyes. Maybe he could take a nap, it would make time go by faster. 

But of course, luck was not on his side tonight. 

Even though they had a blanket wrapped around them, the cold quickly set in. In a matter of minutes, they were both shivering. 

"Fuck, I'm so cold," Ethan whined, pushing himself so close to his boyfriend, practically trying to crawl inside his skin for warmth. 

"Yeah, me too," Mark whispered, trying to pull Ethan as close as he could. He rarely ever got cold, but this was terrible. Ethan nuzzled his face right under Mark's chin, letting out soft puffs on air onto his skin. The raven hadn't shaved that morning, as they wanted to spend as much time with family as they could, so his stubble scratched as his face. In a way, it was comforting, as this was usually how they fell asleep at night. Ethan pressed a small kiss to the base of his throat. 

Mark's only reaction was to press a kiss to the top of his hair. They stayed silent for a while, doing their best to pull as much warmth out of each other as they could, which wasn't very much more. The younger boy still had his face pressed against Mark's neck, and every so often, he would give him a small kiss to try to cheer his up. on the fourth time Ethan kissed him, a deep sound escaped his boyfriend. 

"Ethan, you need to stop that." 

"Doing what?" 

" _That._ " 

"What? Kissing you?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

Mark groaned. "Because I said so Ethan." 

Ethan rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, and shifted slightly. He laid so his back was against Mark's chest, and leaned his head back onto his shoulder. His hands were twitching slightly. He wouldn't last much longer without something to stimulate his brain. "I need something to distract me." 

"Like what?" Mark's fingers found their way into the boy's hair. 

"Anything, I'm so bored. And cold. I need something to warm me up, and keep me busy." 

He could feel the soft rumble of chuckle erupt from his lover's chest. 

"Well, I certainly have some ideas." Ethan turned his head to look up at Mark. 

"Like what?" 

Instead on answering, Mark lowered his head to press his lips against Ethan's. He was definitely confused, but allowed his boyfriend to explore his mouth with his tongue. He would never object to kisses. They kept it languid. Mark wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist, and one hand began to travel up his stomach, to his chest. Eventually, it went up further, until he was loosely wrapped his thick fingers around his throat. The brunette began to protest, pulling away slightly, but Mark took his chance to squeeze around his throat, taking his breath away for a moment. 

"M-Mark, what...? 

"This past week has been torture," he mumbled, turning his head to the side, so he could lower his head just a bit more to nip at his earlobe. "Every single night, having you cuddle up against me, light snores coming from your gorgeous mouth..so close, but so far out of reach." He began to pepper kisses down his neck. "The worst part is that you have no idea what you do to me. How you back your ass against me when you get cold. That deep sleepy voice you get in the mornings, how you walk around in a fucking towel, still dripping wet as you look for clothes." His voice was getting lower, closer to a growl, that sent a shiver straight down Ethan's spine. 

"Mark, we're in a car." 

"Are you saying no?' Mark stopped with his kisses, the hand on his throat loosening. Mark loved dominating his boyfriend, absolutely adored his whimpers and the way he shook with pleasure, but he would never, ever, make him do something that he didn't want to do. 

Ethan was quiet for a moment, debating. They were in a car, in the middle of a snow storm, but..he could never say no to Mark. 

"N-No." 

"No what?" 

"N-No sir." 

"Good boy." 

Mark went back to kissing his neck, nipping every so often. "All the marks I left on you are gone. How is anyone supposed to know who you belong to?" Right after he said that, he sunk his teeth into the spot where his neck met his shoulder. Ethan immediately cried out, his lips parting beautifully. 

"I..." 

"What's that? My little whore has something to say?" 

"I...I'm not a whore," he whimpered softly, shivering as Mark ran his fingers over his clothed chest. Once again, the man chuckled. 

"Oh? So you don't consistently beg for my cock?" he growled in his ear once more. 

"I am not a whore," Ethan said again, gaining just a little bit of confidence. He even went as far as to wiggle away from Mark's chest. His boyfriend immediately squeezed around his throat again, pulling him right back to his body. 

"If you know any better, you won't try that again," Mark growled into his ear. Ethan immediately stopped squirming. Mark's voice was sexy on a normal day, but when he dropped it into a lower octave, and growled into his ear...Ethan couldn't, and wouldn't, ever say no. "You can deny it all you want, but I know how you are." A hand slid down his chest slowly, thick fingers pressing into the muscles he had been gaining. "You beg for me, as often as you can. I know you can't finish without your hole being stretched open." Ethan gasped at Mark's choice of words, and his lover squeezed harder around his throat. The hand moved down further, massaging his hips. "I see the way you look at me when we're in public, staring me down like a dog with a bone." He finally cupped Ethan's crotch, his hard on difficult to hide. "See? All I did was wrap my hand around that pretty little throat of yours, and you're so desperate...." 

Ethan whimpered softly, his hips grinding against Mark's palm, which earned him a swat on the thigh, a chuckle rumbling against his back. 

"You still wanna try telling me you're not a whore?" His lover teased, gripping his cock almost painfully through his jeans. The younger boy cried out, which led to Mark letting go of his throat, and shoving two fingers into his mouth. 

Ethan immediately closes his lips around the digits and began to suck, massaging them with his tongue like he would if he had a cock in his mouth. Mark was still rubbing him through his jeans, causing him to moan occasionally. 

"You need a cock in you so bad, dont you baby? A whole week without something to choke on. I bet I could've bent you over any surface at the house and you would have dropped your pants and spread your cheeks for me, hm?" 

Ethan nodded weakly, eyes scrunching up in pleasure. Mark could make him orgasm from his words alone. 

As suddenly as this all started, Mark let go of him and shoved him away, causing the blanket to fall. Ethan shivered. "M-Mark-" 

"Shut it, bitch. Turn around," was all he said, shifting so he could lay his legs out on the seat next to him. Ethan did as he was told, and watched with wide eyes as Mark unbuckled his belt. 

"You're such a little slut, aren't you?" He cooed. This time, Ethan didn't argue. 

"Y-Yes." 

"What was that?" 

"Yes, s-sir." 

"Say it." 

Ethan swallowed thickly, watching as Mark pulled his jeans down a little, exposing his boxers and outline of his cock. 

"I'm a slut, sir. Only for you," he mumbled back, cheeks turning a bright red, and his cock leaking a drop of precum. "I need you so bad. Pl-Please let me suck your cock..." 

Mark smirked, finally letting his cock out. Immediately, Ethan knelt to take it into his mouth, but was stopped when his boyfriend thread his fingers into his hair, and yanked his head back, pulling out a cry from his lips. 

"I don't think you've been very deserving, Ethan." His voice was condescending. "You went this whole week teasing me. I think you should be punished." 

While holding onto Ethan's hair, Mark began to stroke himself, slowly at first, but squeezing the tip to push out a bead of precum that Ethan desperately wanted to lick up. 

"I should leave you like this. Make you watch me get off, maybe even cum on that pretty little face of yours, and you don't get any pleasure." 

"No, Mar-" 

A sudden hit to his cheek left Ethan speechless. 

They had discussed this in length many times, but they've never actually done it. Mark wanted to turn his face pink, his own handprints littered across his body, but Ethan was worried about being hit. It caused some painful memories to come up, but, nevertheless, he told Mark they could try it sometime. 

Mark let go of Ethan's hair, instead cupping his face and making him look up. When they made eye contact, Mark had a look of worry in his eyes. 

"Eth, baby? Was that too much?" He asked, rubbing his thumb over the pinkened skin. "I'm so sorry, I got caught up in the moment. Are you alright? Do you need to stop?" 

There was a moment of silence. 

"Hit me again." 

It was Mark's turn to be left speechless. 

"I'm giving you permission, Mark. Rough me up, make me your whore." 

A groan fell from the older man as he yanked his boyfriend into a dirty, passionate kiss. He grabbed Ethan's hair again, and when he tilted his head back, he smacked him once more. Ethan moaned loudly, eyes falling closed. Mark couldn't help but smirk. 

"Who knew you were so kinky, Nestor? We're in a car on the highway and you're begging for me to hit you. You live for this, don't you? You need my cock stuffed inside you?" Ethan tried to nod, his hair suddenly being released. "Suck my cock." 

Ethan did not need to be told twice. He wrapped his shaky fingers around his hot length and took the tip between his lips, sucking and teasing the slit with his tongue. He knew exactly what to do to please his boyfriend. He knew to bob his head slowly at first, and tease the tip until his precum was coating his tongue. He knew to slowly speed up, using his hand to jerk off what he couldn't fit in his mouth, and knew that when he gagged and his eyes started to water, to look up and make eye contact. 

Mark thread his fingers through Ethan's hair again, watching him intently. His little slut was the best at giving blowjobs. He cupped the back of his boyfriend's head, and began to guide his movements. 

At first he kept things slow, but deep, allowing Ethan to relax his throat in order to take him in further. Slowly, he began to push his head down a little harder, a little faster, relishing in the gags and moans coming from the boy between his legs. 

Mark eventually let go of his head, and Ethan looked up, his eyes watery, and he held eye contact as he sunk down as far as he could, making himself gag. Mark easily got the hint. 

"You want me to fuck your throat, hm?" 

Ethan nodded, the best he could with a cock in his mouth. 

"And you say you're not a whore." 

Mark grabbed Ethan by his hair and kept him still, beginning to raise his hips to go deeper into his throat. In a matter of seconds, he set a punishing pace, ignoring Ethan's small cries. He had a safe word - or in this case, a safe signal - if he needed to stop, and Mark trusted him to use it when necessary. He shoved Ethan down until his nose was buried against his pubic bone. His throat constricted as he gagged over and over again, but he didn't use his signal. 

Mark eventually decided to take mercy on him and pulled his head back. Ethan coughed weakly and took a few gasping breaths, blinking away tears, before he tried to dive in again. Mark pulled him back and smacked his other cheek. 

"I'm trying to give you a second to breathe, and all you're worried about is my cock?" He chuckled. "Fine then, get back to it. If I have to fuck your throat again, you're not cumming tonight." 

Ethan nodded and immediately dove in again, bobbing his head as fast and as deep as he knew how to. 

"You're fucking dirty, Ethan, you know that? I downright fucking whore. You'll bend over for anybody as long as you get fucked." Mark ran his fingers through his blue hair, but didn't hold or push. "I'd love to fuck you on camera. Have the whole world see how badly you need dick. I'm sure your fans would be so excited to see another video, just to watch you get your throat fucked, and enjoy it. Watch as I hold you down and fuck your tight ass until you're screaming and begging, you dirty bitch." He yanked Ethan's head up again, and smacked his cheek before giving him a hard kiss. 

"Do you want me to cum in your mouth or in your ass?" 

Ethan panted, taking a moment to swallow the precum and saliva that has started to pool in his mouth. He loved having his throat fucked, but on the other hand, sex with Mark was the absolute best thing he had ever felt in his life. 

"Fuck me." 

There was another hit, this time to his untouched cheek. He closed his eyes and moaned. 

"Keep being disrespectful like that and you won't have an orgasm for weeks," he growled, grabbing him by the throat and forcing his head up to look at him. When Ethan opened his eyes, they were red and filled with tears. Which wasn't a bad thing; it was actually a sign that he was feeling so much pleasure that his body almost couldn't handle it. "Do you wanna try that again?" 

"Pl-Please sir, I need you to fuck me," he whimpered back, maintaining eye contact. "Please? I want you stretching my hole open and fucking me until I scream. I need your cum, please?" 

Mark used his grip on his throat to shove Ethan backwards. "Hands and knees, slut. You won't be walking for a few days." 

Ethan scrambled onto his knees, barely taking the time to shove his jeans down his thighs, pooling around his knees. He pressed his face into the soft fabric of the seat, panting. Mark reached into the backseat, where he put one of his bags, and pulled out a bottle of mostly empty lube. After they started dating, they both got tested, and when they knew they were clean, they stopped using condoms altogether. 

Mark popped open the cap and tilting it upside down, pouring a few drops directly onto Ethan's hole, which twitched from the cold. It was still freezing, but neither one of them could feel it, or maybe they were just too horny to care. Ethan whimpered as he felt his lover's thick fingers prodding at him. They had sex very often, so they usually didn't spend much time on prep, but it had been over a week since they slept together. He was going to need a few minutes. 

Luckily, his boyfriend knew exactly what to do to have him open and ready in minutes. With his hand facing down, he slowly slid his middle finger into his submissive lover. As always, he was tight and hot, and Mark couldn't wait to fuck him. 

After a couple seconds, he pulled his finger out slowly, and pushed it back in. The next thrust was just a bit faster, and so was the one after that. Mark grabbed the lube and dripped a little more onto his hand before he slid in a second finger. The slight burn made Ethan whimper softly, but he knew that they pain would soon be replaced with indescribable pleasure. 

Mark did the same thing with his two fingers, then added a third, and followed suit. It a matter of a few minutes, his boyfriend was whimpering and panting, his hole loose around his hand. Deciding that he was ready, Mark pulled his hand away, and used the lube that was still on his hand - along with the massive amount of precum he was starting to drip - to slick himself. Once he was ready, he put his hands on Ethan's hips, the tip of his cock resting on his hole. 

"You want my cock, Ethan? You want me fucking you open?" 

"F-Fuck, Mark, please...." 

"Do you really think you deserve it? You've been teasing me all week." 

"No, Mark, sir, please. I need your cock, please," he pleaded, letting out a soft gasp as the tip slipped in just slightly. "Fuck my hole sir, I need it so bad. Fuck me hard, I want it to hurt when I sit on the plane, please." 

With absolutely no preamble, just pure confidence that Ethan could handle it, Mark thrust into him quickly, burying himself to the hilt before the boy could even register what had happened. He cried out loudly, eyes scrunching up. His boyfriend only gave him a second to adjust, before he starting fucking him. Granted, it wasn't too hard at first, but after a week without sex, it felt far more intense than it normally did. Ethan was crying in just a few minutes. 

Mark reached forward and grabbed Ethan's hair, yanking his head back, and using it as leverage to pull him back onto his cock on every thrust. This way, the boy couldn't muffle his sounds into the seat, so the car was filled with loud moans and sobs. 

The car began to shake as the tempo of their passion increased, but neither cared. A cop could knock on their window right now, and they wouldn't stop. They were both so embarrassingly close already. 

As suddenly as it started, Mark stopped, fully seated inside his boyfriend. He held his hips still, and began to grind, the tip of his cock pressing against his prostate. Ethan cried out, falling back onto his elbows. 

"Fuck, sir...I'm gonna cum." 

Mark began to fuck him again, but shifted his hips so he was slamming directly into his prostate, leaving him no time to breathe or focus on anything except his pleasure. 

"Oh, fuck!" Ethan moaned, shoving a hand between his legs to tug at his cock. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum, fuck, Mark, I'm gonna cum!" 

His boyfriend only sped up, fucking him harder and faster. He slipped a hand between his legs as well, an idea popping into his head. 

As promised, Ethan was screaming just a few seconds later, his entire body shaking in pleasure. Mark was able to catch the majority of his cum in his hand, stopping it from ruining the car, and once Ethan was finished, he held his hand out, smirking to himself as the boy immediately began to lick his palm clean. The image of his lover licking his own cum off of his hand, just seconds after orgasming, pushed Mark over the edge as well, and he was pumping his lover full, just like he promised. 

Ethan moaned around Mark's fingers as he felt him fill up his ass, and smirked to himself. There was no better feeling. 

Mark took a minute to catch his breath, and slowly pulled out. Ethan's hole clenched around nothing, a small drop of cum leaking out. Before it could fall, Mark pulled his boxers back up. 

"My cum is gonna be leaking out of you the whole plane ride," he hummed, reaching into the back for a towel. Ethan pulled his jeans back up, but collapsed into his seat, already looking sleepy and sated. Mark cleaned them both up, and got in the driver seat again.

"Hey, it stopped snowing!" 

Mark chuckled as he looked around, noticing the lack of snow surrounding their car. "Looks like we can head out..." he looked over at Ethan with a grin, which quickly turned fond as the boy was dozing off against the window. 

With a smile, the older man covered him with a blanket, and set off towards the airport. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first actual smut piece I've ever written, so please let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, if you have any requests for future updates, please let me know!!


End file.
